Dejarte ir
by Hadeni-chan
Summary: Naruto ama profundamente a Hinata, tanto que esta dispuesto a sacrificar su amor por su felicidad... ¿Cuál será el plan de Naruto para alejar a Hinata? ¿Funcionará?


Soy nueva aqui! Primera historia! Sean amables conmigo por favor.

Haganme saber todas sus opiniones, son bienvenidas.

Es un Naruhina, aunque no haya nombres. La historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Naruto, hacia Hinata.

Es un one-shot, sin continuaciones.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mi es de Kishimoto. Lastima, podria hacerle algunos cambios... (mente pervertida ^^)

Disfruten!

/

Te llamo. Te pido que vengas a mi casa, "hay algo importante que debo decirte." Escucho tu voz ilusionada, diciéndome que vendrías lo más rápido posible. Cuelgas. Pienso en que seguro que crees que voy a aceptar tu propuesta, después de mucho tiempo de jugar al tira y afloja. La culpa acude a mí, al recordar que yo te di esas ilusiones porque en otros tiempos pensé que el que tú y yo estemos juntos estaba bien. Que equivocado estaba. No había caído en la cuenta aún de que mi mundo no era tu mundo y que a mi lado sufrirías más de lo que me amarías.

No seríamos felices… No.

_Tú_ no serías feliz.

Recuerdo fugazmente una salida que tuvimos los dos solos. Un simple paseo en el parque, pero igualmente especial porque lo único que queríamos era la compañía del otro. Recuerdo tu sonrisa angelical, una de esas que solo le regalas a la gente muy especial para ti, y de lo feliz que me sentía por saber que este pobre diablo que soy yo era muy especial para ti.

Recuerdo la determinación que tenía al tomar tu mano y sonreírte ampliamente, haciendo una promesa personal de que _yo_ me encargaría de hacerte feliz a toda costa, sin importar lo que tuviera que sacrificar por ello.

Tiempo después me percataría de que el único lugar en el que no serías feliz era junto a mí. Que te amaba tanto que tenía que sacrificar mi amor hacia ti para lograr tu felicidad.

Me sentí desdichado, porque sabía que tenía que romperte el corazón, hacer que me odiaras tanto que no quisieras verme nunca más en la vida.

Hice un plan. Tenía la oportunidad de que me odiaras si te presentaba una nueva conquista, sabedor de que odiabas que me metiera con otras.

Pero no serviría, cuando me deshiciera de ella, tú vendrías de nuevo a por mí, con más fuerza que antes decidida a "enderezar mi camino."

Entonces se me ocurrió. Aparentar que jugaba contigo. Era perfecto. Restregarte en la cara que (supuestamente) yo había usado tus sentimientos para satisfacer mis bajos instintos y nada más. Tendría que aparentar ser la persona más cruel del mundo, convertirme en tu demonio personal, y hacer que me odiases más que nada en el mundo. Con mucha suerte, sería tan malo, que te irías de la ciudad solo para no verme a la cara, iniciarías una nueva vida al lado de alguien que de verdad sea verdadero contigo y olvidarme, dejarme tirado en un rincón apartado de tu mente, y solo invocarme para maldecir. Sí, era perfecto.

Al día siguiente pase el día contigo, disfrutando por última vez la dulzura y la bondad que te caracterizaban, memorizando tu sonrisa, tu aroma, tus caricias, la suavidad de tu pelo, la pureza e inocencia de tus ojos, toda tú.

Sabía que era la última vez que te tendría para mí de esa manera y quería recordarla antes de seguir con mi plan, y perderte para siempre.

Te dije que vengas a mi casa el siguiente día en la tarde, con una ligera insinuación, para que supieras lo que tenía preparado para ti en la noche. Aceptaste, pensando que poco a poco te acercabas más al sí que tanto buscabas arrancar de mis labios.

Lo prepare todo por adelantado. Esa noche no podía ser yo, tendría que usar la máscara que yo quería que odiaras con toda tu voluntad. Sería un hombre malo que te haría llorar por semanas, y tendría que tapar mis oídos a tus ruegos para que te fueras de mí de una vez por todas.

Llegaste, ligeramente provocativa con un vestido corto que resaltaba todas tus curvas, habías captado el mensaje. Eso me ahorraría mucho trabajo.

Cenamos, algo simple y fácil de digerir. Pasamos a la sala, a tomar unas copas, charlar, preparar el terreno para lo que vendría después. Al llegar a la mitad de la botella de vino, empecé a acercarme lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa. Tú lo captaste, pero aun así te resistías. Decidí ser sutil. Acaricié quedamente la palma de tu mano, casi inconsciente. Subí lentamente. Probando la muñeca, subiendo por el brazo hasta la mejilla. Dejaste de hablar y me miraste a los ojos, como preguntándome si ya era la hora. Respondí acercando lentamente mi rostro al tuyo, tanteando el terreno, esperando una reacción tuya, pero no paso nada.

Entonces actué. Te besé lentamente, poniendo todos mis verdaderos sentimientos de cariño en el beso. Quería que te sintieras amada y dichosa, que mi profundo amor te llenara antes de alejarte de mí. Profundicé el beso, haciéndolo mas enérgico, pegándome completamente a ti, tus brazos me rodearon el cuello hundiendo tus dedos en mis cabellos. Respiré hondo y empecé la segunda parte de mi plan, ilusionarte y desilusionarte a la vez.

Deje que toda la pasión que corría por mis venas se desatara, que la lujuria bloquee mi mente y me llene hasta el punto en que fueras capaz de reconocerla en mí. Te bese más intensamente aún, te guié hasta llegar a mi dormitorio. Te arrojé a la cama y me posicioné sobre ti mirándote tratando de que vieras el deseo en mis ojos. Cuando vi que lo entendías, me lance sobre ti sin limitarme, alternando amor y placer en todas mis acciones, quería confundirte. Así, deje mi huella en ti, y te reclame como mía y de nadie más.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté primero, me cambié, desayuné y me fui. Era sábado, pero no podía verte en todo el día. Tenía que hacer que pensaras que solo te quería para saciar mi apetito, pero me amabas tanto que no ibas a pensar en eso, y lo sabía. Por eso te llame en la tarde, para hacer mi jugada final.

Reflexionaba sobre todo esto cuando escuche el timbre.

Eras tú.

Te abrí la puerta, te dejé pasar. Te sentaste junto a mí en un sillón y me miraste expectante, invitándome a hablar. Palabras nunca antes dichas iban a salir de mi boca, pero algo me detuvo.

No podía.

Yo te amaba, pero aun así era egoísta. Era tan egoísta que no podía dejarte ir.

Entonces fallé.

Te rodeé con mis brazos y te susurre en el oído muy bajo, como si fuera un secreto.

"Te amo."

El sí que tanto esperabas acababa de ser concedido. Te separaste de mí y me miraste sin sonreír, contenida. Era tanta tu alegría que no podías transmitirla con una sonrisa, no era suficiente. Simplemente me abrazaste y no me dejaste ir. Decidí que yo tampoco te iba a dejar ir nunca, costara lo que costara.

Por ti había roto por primera vez una promesa, pero al sentirte aferrada a mí supe que valía la pena.

No podía creer que iba a dejarte ir.

No podía creer que iba a hacer algo tan estúpido.

No sé lo que nos depara el destino, estoy convencido que habrá dolor, pero eso no importaba si estamos juntos los dos, amándonos hasta el final.


End file.
